Snow White Queen
by Breaking-Benjamin-rules
Summary: "You belong to me, my Snow White Queen." Inspired by the Evanescence song of the same name. White Rose with stalker!Ruby and hinted Arkos. Rated for safety. Also, genre is more "hurt" and less "comfort."


**My first contribution to the RWBY fandom...and it's a stalker fic. Quite the impression I'm making. XD**

 **this was inspired by the song "Snow White Queen"** **by Evanescence, which I just can't stop listening to tbh. Hope you all enjoy! I own nothing!**

 _"Soon, my beloved queen. Soon."_

Light blue eyes peered over her shoulder with a frown as she entered her apartment. She took a moment to make extra sure the door was locked behind her before retreating to her room. She closed her eyes, keeping the lights off as she removed her uniform and changed into her nightgown. The feeling of eyes on her as she did so sent chills down her spine.

 _"You know you're my beloved snow queen, Weiss. I just want a few things of you."_

Ha.

Weiss shook her head, trying to banish the memory. She looked out her bedroom window, expecting to see pale grey eyes somewhere in the darkness, watching her.

That she would ask such things if Weiss...why? Why would she do that? They weren't friends! Weiss just happened to be working with her sister! How could it have escalated so much...?

Weiss shook her head and closed the blinds, laying in her bed. "She doesn't know me," she muttered to herself, pulling her blankets over her head.

...

Outside of the apartment, pale grey eyes watched every move of the woman through the window with a love-stricken expression. She obsessively traced her form with her eyes, memorizing how the light from the full moon made her pale form and white hair absolutely glow, like an angel sent from above.

"Oh Weiss," she murmured quietly, watching Weiss close the curtains. "My beautiful snow white queen..."

With skills speaking of plenty of practice, she scaled the building until she was beside the closed window. She placed her hand on the glass, imagining her snow queen behind it, sprawled on the bed, her wavy white hair spread across the pillows.

"You'll be mine, Weiss," she murmurs quietly, hand curling into a fist. "No one will take you from me."

...

Weiss gasped and froze as she felt arms wind around her waist, a warm chest pressing against her back. Black hair with faint red dyed tips tickled her cheek, leaving the scent of roses in Weiss's nostrils.

"Weiss~" the person purred, nuzzling Weiss's jaw.

Weiss held her breath and closed her eyes. She couldn't make a sound, lest she draw unneeded attention. She could've sworn it wasn't time for her to be out of school yet! Had her school released early today? Was that why she was already here?

"You smell so good today, Weiss," she murmured quietly. "Just like the fresh baked cookies at the pastry shop you went to today to get an apple tart for breakfast, like you always do."

Weiss grimaced, her hands tightening around her pen and her eyes firmly planted on the paper. Her skin crawled as she felt the hands around her waist beginning to slide upwards, fingers trailing along the underside of her ribs, up her sides...

"RUBY! Where'd you disappear to?!"

A heavy sigh brushed past her ear, and the arms unwound from around her, allowing Weiss to finally calm down and relax.

"I'll see you later, my queen," Ruby's voice murmured quietly as she left to find her sister.

Weiss fell limp, her forehead against the cool wood of the desk, panting and shaking

...

"Oh, heya Weiss."

Weiss set her purse on the counter, looking at the blond who murmured quietly into the phone before setting it down on the table instead of in the holder. "Talking to Pyrrha during work again?" She asks with a weak smile.

The boy, whose name tag read "Jaune Arc," blushed lightly. "In my defense, she called me."

Weiss chuckled weakly, sifting through her purse until she pulled out her debit card and slid it across the counter to him. "I need a room, please."

Jaune frowned. "Again? This is the fifth time this month! Are you sure you're okay?"

Weiss gave a fake smile. "Of course. Just doing more renovations."

Jaune gave an unconvinced frown, but said nothing more. He took the card and entered in the information. While she confirmed the information, he grabbed one of the keys hanging off of the holder behind him and turned, holding it out. "Room 316 on floor four. It's got two queen sized beds."

Weiss took the key. "Thanks Jaune. Tell Pyrrha i said hello."

She headed up to the room and set her stuff on one bed, changing into her nightclothes and crashing onto the other one with a heavy sigh. She looked towards the window, frowning to herself. Hours passed and she got no sleep. Every time she tried, she could feel Ruby's hands on her, nails dragging light trails down her spine, lips brushing against her neck. They caused her to jolt awake, her blood cold in her veins. She couldn't sleep, not with her dreams haunted like this.

...

Weiss wasn't in her room.

Ruby stood in the middle of the bedroom, staring at the bed with a frown. The red hood was pulled off of her head, allowing her hair to fall free. She sighed quietly. She really shouldn't be surprised anymore. Weiss denied her love, she already knew she did. She would learn how true Ruby's affections were soon. She would make sure of it.

Ruby lay on the bed, nuzzling her face into the pillows and sighing as Weiss's scent filled her nose. She smelled so delicious. No doubt she tasted just as good, if not better.

She giggled, hugging the pillow close to her face. Just thinking such thoughts made her feel ticklish on the inside, her body warmed by the thoughts that never left her head. Pictures and snippets of her snow queen filled her head, her laughter and her soft voice in her ears until she could almost see Weiss with her, beside her in the bed, smiling and laughing and finally accepting Ruby's love and loving her back.

Ruby sighed happily, one hand running down her body as she envisioned her beloved snow white queen by her side. "Weiss..." she breathed, her head flinging back into the soft pillow.

Soon, Weiss would be hers. Soon.

...

Weiss settled on a bench in the park, a long sigh leaving her. She looked down at what she held, found left on her pillow when she came home today after spending two days at the hotel.

A fully bloomed rose with petals as red as rubies.

Ruby...

Her throat closed up, the hand tightly gripping the thornless stem shaking as she tried to keep herself under control.

"Why...?" She breathed, her voice little more than a quiet whimper. "Why me...? What did I do...?"

Through the tears gathering beneath her eyelids, she could see a figure approaching, wearing a long red cloak with a hood pulled over her face. Weiss choked on a sob, the rose dropping to the ground at her feet. Tearful blue eyes met grey, and the hooded figure offered a small smile.

"I didn't think you'd like my gift that much," she said, walking over and kneeling down to grab the rose.

"W-why?!" Weiss asked loudly. "W-why are you so-?!" She was cut off by a sob, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Shh." Ruby held a finger to her lips. She tucked the rose behind Weiss's ear, taking a moment to admire how well the red petals stood out among the sea of white, then moved to straddle Weiss's hips, wrapping her arms around Weiss's shoulders and hugging her close. "It's okay, Weiss."

Weiss struggled, trying to push Ruby off. "Unhand me! Get off!"

Ruby, though, was somehow inexplicably unaffected. She just held Weiss close until the struggle stopped and Weiss was left to sob. She presses her lips to Weiss's forehead, taking in her scent. "It's okay, Weiss," she murmured quietly. "It's okay to cry. Cry all you need to. I'll be here for you."

"Why?" Weiss whispered quietly. "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

Ruby tightened her arms around Weiss. "I love you."

Weiss shook her head. "No you don't!"

Ruby frowned. "How do you know? You don't know how I feel!" She presses her face into Weiss's hair. "You deny my love again and again. It breaks my heart, Weiss." Her arms tighten around the paler girl. "All I want is you. All I want has only ever been you." She pressed her lips to Weiss's ear. "You belong to me, Weiss," she murmured. "You're my beautiful, beloved snow white queen, an angel sent from Heaven, and nobody will ever take you from me. I promise you that."

 **left it a bit open ended because I wasn't sure of a good way to end it. Endings up to your imaginations. :P**

 **see that little button that says "Review this Chapter?" Click it please! Sayonara~**


End file.
